Lost Kitten
Synopsis It shows a snowy scene. People are being held in execution poses with their eyes bandaged and being shot into a hole while a man watches. Mireille and Kirika come up to a house where a cat is. Kirika looks back at the cat for a long while. Mireille asks her what she's doing and Kirika looks back at the cat again before going inside. A man is in the middle of a courtyard giving spooning people soup. Mireille says there's a man here that devotes his time to helping people, no one knows his name, and he asks for nothing. He is the man from before, the creator of the KGB who killed a bunch of innocent people. He has become a saint to the people of this town. The people who survived have asked for this man to be killed because the few who survived can't forgive so easily. Kirika, in the house, tells Mireille that she'll be going out for a walk. She hears a loud crash as she's looking down an alleyway and finds the cat. She comes back in, saying she's back. Mireille says she was gone long and asks what that is. She sees a brown bag, thinking she went out to get food. The cat pops out from the top of the bag. She says please tell me you're not really thinking Mireille and Kirika are eating at a restaurant where she says the same thing. They go back home where Mireille finishes her sentences from before, saying she hopes she's not really thinking of taking that cat back to Paris. Kirika asks if the cat has a name. She says if it has a name then it's not like her. She says she doesn't have a name. Mireille sighs and says it's all the same to her because she just caught up into a much bigger lie, because they're caught up at the mercy of the currents, and to find the truth they'll have to ask the Soldats. She remembers the day she killed the Soldat man and looked back at Kirika. She remembers the words on the parchment, saying she doesn't know what it means but she'll soon find out. In the morning, Kirika is gone and is outside petting the cat on a bench. Their target finds Kirika and says Prince Myshkin. The cat moves over the man, he says she asked what his name was and he told her. He asks to thank her anyway for taking care of the cat since he was away. Kirika smiles as the man walks off. He soon collapses on the ground. She moves up to him asking what's wrong with him and telling him that he has to stay awake and keep fighting. He is at his home, breathing heavily in the bed. She looks down at the medicine bag on the stand. The doctor says that he's pushing himself too hard and that he's not thinking about his health. He also doesn't have long to live because he keeps thinking of others and not himself. The cat has accidentally knocked over a picture. Kirika picks it up and notices that it's a man with two kids and a wife. She turns it over and reads what it says. There's a knock at the door and many of the townspeople are there. They praise Kirika for being there to save him. Kirika looks down at her shoes, thinking of the old man in the bed and the doctor giving him an injection with a needle. She stops and looks back, noticing that the cat followed her. She then talks the nerve up to shoot the man. She goes back to his house and uses a mirror to look inside; there are two kids around him. She pulls out her gun and stands up, pointing it through the window at him. She gets ready to pull the trigger and the old man looks over in her direction, she's gone. Kirika is back at their home and brought the picture to her. Mireille tells her that no matter what type of man he's turned out to be now, it doesn’t' change the fact of what he's done. Kirika says she knows that. Mireille is searching on the computer and finds that there are two different groups. They've been killing each other for years and no one really knows how it started. The old man has noticed that his picture is gone. Kirika stands up and says she'll do it. The lady in the purple clothes is seen walking down the corridor, passing an inscription of two women and the words Soldats. Mireille and Kirika are walking towards the man's house. Kirika enters and walks up to the man's bed. She pulls out a gun and points it at him. He stares forward and closes his eyes. Kirika also closes her eyes, remembering the picture. Mireille looks around outside. The purple dressed lady seems to tilt her head back as Kirika shoots. Mireille looks inside after Kirika has let out the shot. The picture she took is now back in the frame as it continues to snow outside. Nav Category:Episodes